


Loyalty At Heart

by WhoIsWren



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 Sandbusted, Friendship, Gen, Monstrous Nightmare - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: All it took was one single moment for Hookfang to completely lose his mind. What is a Monstrous Nightmare supposed to do without his boastful rider?





	Loyalty At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought Snotlout would become one of my favourite HTTYD characters, and yet here we are, in a roundabout way. 
> 
> Episode 5x02 Sandbusted

One minute everything was fine, they were flying through a forest chasing down a pudgy human, then they hit the beach and everything went wrong.

Hiccup and Snotlout had dismounted and were looking at the tracks in the sand. Everything was quiet and still, perfectly normal. It was actually turning out to be quite a nice day.

Out of nowhere a sandstorm hit. They were tossed around the beach as if they weighed nothing more than a leaf. There were yells and shrieks as total panic set in.

Then as quickly as it had begun it was all over.

Everything was quiet and still once more.

Hiccup and Snotlout were missing, leaving their two dragons alone on the beach.

Hookfang paused for a moment, at a total loss on what to do, before racing into overdrive. He dug and dug, trying to claw his way back to Snotlout. Sand was getting in his eyes and mouth, yet he dug deeper. He moaned despondently, slumping back into the sand, there was no sign of Snotlout.

His rider was gone, his best friend, his brother.

Hookfang knew what all the other riders thought of his relationship with Snotlout. They thought he didn’t care, that he only put up with Snotlout, and that he didn’t care if the man lived or died. They thought the relationship between them was hostile at best or non-existent at worst.

They were wrong.

Hookfang had been alone his whole life; he didn’t know how to play with others. As a race, the Monstrous Nightmares were stubborn, hot-headed, and mistrustful. They weren’t well known for interacting with other dragons, and if they did it was a precarious power balance.

He wished he could blame his attitude on being a Monstrous Nightmare, but some of his less desirable qualities were all Hookfang. He just didn’t know how to talk to people, or how to play nice, so he reacted to certain situations the only way he knew how. With snarls and a whole lot of fire.

It would be a lie to say it didn’t hurt, every time someone fled from his anger and never came back. He wanted to be nice, wanted to make a friend, but no one ever stuck around.

Then Snotlout came along.

The boy was just as hot-headed, angry, mistrustful, and prideful as Hookfang was. In that stocky human boy Hookfang found a friend.

Snotlout was the only one that stuck around, the only one that came back after being burnt – sometimes literally. So maybe Hookfang tested him a few times, burnt him a little more than necessary, or flung him around a little harshly. He just wanted to make sure the person he let in wouldn’t destroy him.

Time after time, fight after fight, bruise after bruise, Snotlout came back. Every single time.

Once they had established their bond – one just as strong as the one Toothless had with Hiccup, thank you very much – it seemed only natural that things stayed the same. Snotlout could take the roughhousing, the bad temper, and the 5000 pounds of flaming muscle.

Snotlout wasn’t the type of Viking that would bond to a soft and gentle dragon. No, the Jorgenson needed a dragon as temperamental as he was. They understood each other in the strangest of ways.

Hookfang may like to pretend the annoying kid on his back is a nuisance, but he honestly couldn’t live without the loudmouth.

But now Snotlout is gone and Hookfang can’t save him.

He tried to claw his way through the sand, but there was nothing but more sand. No Snotlout in sight.

What was Hookfang without Snotlout?

He didn’t want to ever find out.

With that in mind Hookfang followed Toothless, undoubtedly the smartest dragon in their group and a natural leader. If anyone could save their humans, it would be Toothless.

When they finally found their humans Hookfang was going to go crazy. He’d snuffle and lick Snotlout, lift him up in the air, and snuggle him within an inch of his life. He’d show Snotlout how worried he was and how much he loves his idiot human.

Then he’d burn him; just a little, just enough to make sure Snotlout knows what an idiot he can be.

But he was Hookfang’s idiot, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 17.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
